The Jaguar's Guardians
by itachikitsune
Summary: Theo has weathered yet another emotional hurricane and rose out of the ashes. But when Theo's past comes back to haunt him, can the people around him save him from falling apart yet again? Part 3 of The Lioness's Cub series.
1. Chapter 1

The Jaguar's Guardians

Theo was walking through the forest around his mother's home. He enjoyed being able to feel the wind on his face. He couldn't believe how far he and his mother had come. His previous teacher, RJ, had caused him so many problems. From hitting him when he wouldn't tell him what was going on, to cornering him in a room full of Pai Zhua masters and demanding an explanation. Not only that, but he had also lost a member of his pride.

Now his mother, he was a different story. He couldn't believe what his mother had gone through. And yes, he. Theo had came to his teacher and confided in him. Later, it had escalated further into him becoming protective and then gaining a second animal spirit. Theo explained his past and the pain and then, they had gone to his mother's lawyer, Don. When he first met Don, Theo hadn't trusted him. But as the time went on, he'd learned to accept Don and considered him a distant relative.

They got the teaching papers and adoption contracts and went on their way. But not before his mother had confessed yet another painful secret. Don was more then his mother's lawyer, he was his mother's father. He held him through the pain. Theo had also learned to accept that Don was there for his mother. More importantly, he had learned to trust Don with his mother and no longer worried about leaving his mother alone with him.

Theo suddenly felt something collide with his back. He went down with a shriek. " Really Ma?" asked Theo. " I couldn't resist." said Master Swoop. " Sure." snorted Theo. Master Swoop got off him and he rolled over onto his back. " How was your visit?" asked Theo. " It was good. He and I just sat around in his office. I fell asleep though." said Master Swoop. Theo chuckled. " Sounds like you." Master Swoop snorted. " I seem to remember a certain fur ball who loves to fall asleep on my lap." said Master Swoop. With a raised eyebrow. " Oh come on, your comfortable and I feel safe for once." said Theo.

Theo rolled over and shifted into his jaguar form. Master Swoop shifted and picked him up in his teeth. He took off with Theo clenched in his teeth. _" Your relaxed today."_ said Master Swoop. _" I'm happy. There's no more stress."_ said Theo.

_" I'm glad. I feel relieved that your not living with RJ anymore."_ said Master Swoop. _" You and me both._ _Have the other_ _masters been asking about me?"_ asked Theo. _" Master Guin and Master Phant."_ said Master Swoop. _" That's a_ _surprise._ _I didn't know he had a heart."_ said Theo. Coldly. _"_ _I agree."_ said Master Swoop.

He suddenly stopped and set Theo down. _" What's up?"_ asked Theo. _" I want you to climb on my back in your cub_ _form."_ said Master Swoop. He laid down and Theo walked over. _" Um,"_ said Theo. Shakily. Master Swoop stood and once again picked up Theo. He crouched low and then suddenly went erect, his head snapping up. Theo went sailing over his head, did a neat flip, and landed on his back with a surprised meow. His claws came out and sunk into Master Swoop's fur. Because the fur was so thick, Theo's claws didn't make it past his second layer of fur. _" I am so sorry."_ said Theo. Master Swoop started purring and pretty soon, Theo was laying relaxed on his back. _" Calm down, Your claws didn't_ _even nick my skin. I have three layers of fur."_ said Master Swoop.

_" Why did you want me on your back?"_ asked Theo. _" I wanted you to get used to it in case I couldn't grab you in my_ _teeth for some reason."_ said Master Swoop. He suddenly took off and Theo's claws dug in further. Theo soon relaxed and retracted his claws bit by bit till he was standing on his back with nothing to anchor him. Master Swoop slowed down to a trot and Theo sprang off his back, while growing back into his predictor size.

**( A.N. Hi itachikitsune here, this is the third installment of The Lioness's Cub series. Master Swoop's secret is that his parents pushed him down the stairs. Refer to chapter 20 of The Lioness's Cub for more information. Don is not Theo's uncle in this fic. It focuses more on the people around Theo. Hope you like it, Itachikitsune.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Master Swoop shot off ahead in a streak of black. _" And what is the point of this?"_ called Theo. _" You need to be able_ _to jump onto my back as I'm moving."_ said Master Swoop. Theo caught up to him and sprang up, landing on his back. Shrinking down to his cub size, he dug his claws in. _" I'm not a tree."_ said Master Swoop. Theo once again sprang off his back, but this time, he didn't slow down. He landed, growing again and Master Swoop chuckled. _" You really_ _enjoy this form don't you?"_ asked Master Swoop.

_" Yes, there's just something freeing_ _about being able to transform into_ _an animal and just run. To just be able to leave_ _my human worries behind, if only for a short time."_ said Theo._ " Same here._ _I feel like I_ _can be a child again."_ said Master Swoop. Theo nudged his side as they ran and he playfully butted heads. Suddenly Master Swoop shifted back and levitated off the ground. Theo fallowed and they both shot off. " Your getting better." commented Master Swoop. Theo spun straight up like a top going in the wrong direction and chuckled. " I no longer have a fear of it anymore. And since you taught me how to relax, it's easier to handle." said Theo.

Master Swoop had taught Theo how to sense where he was and if things got too much, he'd let his mind go blank and then transform. It helped immensely and Theo was calmer. In the blank white room of his mind, he could relax. He could also let out his animal spirit's counter form in there as well. There were many times Master Swoop had found Theo transformed and asleep in his bedroom. His favorite place was the patio. Since it had indoor heating, Theo loved to curl up in a ball and go to sleep. Quite often, you'd find the two curled around each other on the floor.

Theo relaxed and dropped out of the air like a stone. At the last minute, he transformed and landed on four paws. Master Swoop fallowed a moment later, but instead of landing beside him, he aimed for Theo's back. Theo sprang up and twisted his body around in mid air to face his mother. They were crouched low and growling. They looked not like mother and son, but more like two enemies that wanted to tear each other apart. They sprang at each other and went at it in a deadly, but graceful dance. Little did they know, someone was watching them with a look of horror adorning his face.

It looked dangerous. They were clawing, hissing, growling, and literally going for each others throats. Yet, they never bit anything but the first layer of fur. Even then it was only a few hairs. By now, you'd honestly think they'd be bald rats because of how many times they've went at it. They stopped an hour later and lay down panting. _" You_ _have too much fur."_ said Theo. He turned his head and spat out, yet another hair ball. _" Me? What about you?"_ asked Master Swoop. _" You'll give me a bath now right?"_ asked Theo. Sweetly. If Master Swoop had eyebrows in his second form, they'd be twitching. _" I would, but I'd rather not choke._ _You_ _know I love you,_ _but there are somethings we_ _shouldn't share."_ said Master Swoop. He too turned his head and spat out hair.

They stood fifteen minutes later and bolted off towards Master Swoop's patio. They were side by side and Master Swoop mentally smiled. Theo had came a long way from the weary and frightened child that had came to him looking for a mother. He was amazed Theo had gone through so much. He wouldn't change a thing since it meant having such a sweet cub. He snapped out of his musings as he heard Theo's voice. _" Sorry cub,_ _what?"_ asked Master Swoop. _" I said, Uncle is on the patio."_ said Theo. Master Swoop mentally smiled as he thought of his brother. The man had taught him that not everyone was out there to hurt you, and sometimes, just putting your trust in someone was a good idea.

Master Lope had also become Theo's uncle and had claimed such spot on both his teaching and adoption papers. He had yet to sign the papers though. Theo went to his uncle almost as much as he did his mother and it made Master Swoop proud that Theo had trusted him and just blindly put his trust in Master Lope.

**( Hi Itachikitsune here, any telepathic speech is in italics. Any other speech is verbal. The term, snapped back in, is used quite a bit. It means they stop any mental conversation and tune in on the present. This term will be used quite a bit in all my fics regarding anything that has to do with mental bonds. It will also be used in the last two installments of, The Lioness's Cub series. Sorry for the pun towards the end. There will also be a side story on Master Lope and Master Swoop, showing how they became so close. Hope you like this next chapter, Itachikitsune.)**


	3. Chapter 3

He did it just after hearing a few words of trust from his mother and that seemed to seal the deal.

_" Uh oh."_ said Master Swoop. _" What's wrong?"_ asked Theo. _" I think he saw."_ said Master Swoop. He quickened his pace with Theo by his side. _" I don't like what I'm sensing. His animal spirit is restless."_ said Theo. Along with the sensory training, Theo had gained the ability to sense a Pai Zhua master's animal spirit. They suddenly sprang up, shifting back into their human forms, and landing on their hands. Pushing off, they threw themselves forward and onto their feet.

They took off for the patio, unaware that Master Lope had stepped out of the patio. So when they slid to a stop, they didn't expect to collide with him, nor did they expect to have arm around their shoulders. They jerked back at the sudden contact, but he kept them from falling backwards. Master Lope made a sound. It was similar to a horse's whinny and calmed the two started cats. " Take it easy, Brother, Cub. You scared me half to death." said Master Lope.

Theo mewled and nuzzled his neck. Master Swoop reached around, putting his hand in between his brother's shoulder blades and splayed his fingers, tapping out a light rhythm. " I was showing him how to switch between the mind of a cat and his human side. It needs to be second nature." said Master Swoop. " You two were brutal. Did you hurt each other?" asked Master Lope. " No, it may have looked deadly, but we only bit into each others fur. We only get a mouth full of fur anytime we attack each other." said Master Swoop. Master Lope sighed brokenly. " We would never hurt each other like that. Your my brother I wouldn't take that right away from you." said Master Swoop.

Theo stepped out from underneath his arm, sensing the two needed a private moment. Master Swoop wrapped his arms around him and Master Lope leaned into his chest. " I can't loose you two. I'd break." said Master Lope. Master Swoop's arms tightened around his brother and he nuzzled his neck. " You won't loose us. I can't loose the only person who's accepted me for being blind." said Master Swoop. Master Lope was a very insecure man. He had a very low self esteem, do to the fact people would frown upon him having a mere antelope as his animal spirit. It wasn't a mighty animal like the tiger or lion.

It in it's own way, had a gracefulness about it that was unique to it's master. Master Swoop had managed to bring up his brother's self esteem, bit by bit, and eventually, the shy man he had known had blossomed into a strong, self assured man. Master Swoop held his brother for a few seconds longer before stepping back. Theo stepped to his side. " Come on you two, I need family time." said Master Lope. He opened the patio door and stepped inside.

Walking over to the swing, he sat down and Master Swoop sat down next to him. Theo sat on the other side and Master Swoop leaned against his shoulder. Theo curled into his side and he sighed in relief. This cuddling was as much for him, as it was for Theo and his mother. Master Lope needed to know they were OK, despite just hugging them outside. He needed the physical proof that they were alright. They, on the other hand, needed to know that someone cared. To know that they could be themselves without worry over masks.

Master Swoop dozed off and Master Lope put a hand on the back of his neck. " Your safe. Go to sleep." said Master Lope. He knew his brother would never be able to truly shake his fears, but hopefully with time, they would dim and he would no longer feel the need to doze instead of sleep. Theo slowly relaxed and he too dozed off. Master Lope didn't dare move underneath either one of them. You see, because of RJ cornering Theo, he could no longer stay asleep if anyone so much as twitched underneath him.


	4. Chapter 4

Master Lope watched the two, amazed at the emotion and physical feats they had overcome. He couldn't have gone through that even if he wanted to. He was the last one to drop off and his arm tightened around both of them. All three woke up, four hours later. Theo was the first to wake up and snuggled more into his uncle's side. Master Lope's arm tightened around him and Theo smiled. It was nice to have family. To have someone other then his mother he could trust. He knew his mother's bond with his uncle was very strong.

His mother had been through a nightmare and back. Yet, he could still trust, despite the horrors of his past. Master Swoop started shaking as he slowly woke up and Master Lope cupped the back of his brother's neck. Squeezing twice, Master Swoop calmed as he realized he was against his brother's shoulder. He sat up before an arm tightened around him that kept him in place. He relaxed and rested his head on his brother's shoulder. " Did you have a nice sleep?" asked Master Lope. " Yes actually." said Master Swoop.

Master Lope chuckled and smiled. " I'm glad. You two really don't get much sleep." said Master Lope. And it's true, they didn't. Master Swoop had his own nightmares, but Theo? He was a whole different story. Master Lope had never seen someone cling to their mother so tightly, deathly afraid to let go. Theo hadn't told him what had happened to him in his past. But from what he'd seen, he knew it was as bad as his brother's, if not worse.

He unwrapped his arms from around the both of them and stood. " I'll see you two later. I've got business to take care of." said Master Lope. He opened the door on the patio and walked off. Theo moved over and Master Swoop grabbed him. He settled him in his lap and he wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. " You have a habit of doing that." said Master Swoop. " Of doing what?" asked Theo. " Of wrapping your arms around my neck." said Master Swoop. " It's instinct. I don't feel safe unless I do. Honestly, I feel like your going to drop me. This way, I can at least grab onto something before I hit the ground." said Theo.

" Oh Theo, RJ really gave you damage." said Master Swoop. Theo snuggled down into his arms and relaxed.

" Master Swoop, would you mind if I went out for a bit? I want to test my senses in a crowded area." said Theo.

" Why not? Just be careful. You may be hypersensitive to everything, but that doesn't mean you notice every little thing." said Master Swoop. He stood and set Theo on the ground. He unwrapped his arms from around his neck.

" Fallow me there?" asked Theo." Sure." said Master Swoop.

They walked to the glass door and walked out. Theo suddenly transformed and took off. Master Swoop sensed him transform, but he himself didn't. Instead, he levitated off the ground and flew after Theo. Theo knew he hadn't transformed and wasn't surprised. _" Try to beat me in another form?"_ asked Theo. _" No, I'm just enjoying the_ _weather._ _Feel free to run the whole way."_ said Master Swoop. Theo suddenly shifted back and levitated off the ground and up to his mother.

" Any particular reason you chose to levitate?" asked Theo. " Just to see if you registered the same in my senses. Call me paranoid, but I like to know what you feel like." said Master Swoop. " What do you mean 'feel like'?" asked Theo. " Every time you come towards me, I know it's you. I can feel your Jaguar spirit. But even in a room full of ten people, I could pick you out. Your animal spirit has a unique feel to it. It's like a soft feather brushing against my senses." said Master Swoop. They floated there, never moving. " So even without the bond you could find me?" asked Theo. " Yes. Want to test it?" asked Master Swoop. " Sure. But don't let out your Lioness spirit, let out your bat spirit." said Theo.


	5. Chapter 5

He held himself still before releasing complete control and plummeting down towards the ground. He landed in a crouch and straightened up. Master Swoop uncaged his bat spirit and felt as it charged at Theo. True to his mother's words, Theo felt the bat spirit closing in on him at a rapid pace. It registered as if he was rubbing sand paper. He let his jaguar loose and gasped as the clashing result in the combination of graceful silk with ruff sand paper.

Theo felt his getting pushed back and cleared his mind. He let his mind merge with the cat side and acted as if he was the jaguar fighting the bat. Master Swoop did the same, and all at once, their simple test had turned into a game of two sided chess. They couldn't fully merge with their animal sides lest they loose control of their physical bodies. If that happened, Master Swoop would hit the ground. They had to keep a margin of control on their physical bodies, while focusing mentally, on beating each other.

This was quite a deadly game if you didn't know what you were doing. One lapse in concentration and you'd be dead. If, you were hovering above the ground. Luckily, Master Swoop had taught Theo how to safely split his focus using meditation. Theo would clear his mind and Master Swoop would enter the white room in his mind. Then they would fight each other while Theo would have to keep himself sitting up in bed without loosing to his mother in his mind or physical control of his body.

Theo finally gave up and re absorbed his animal spirit after two hours. He levitated off the ground and re joined his mother. " You did good. Not many can pull that off." said Master Swoop. " Does the person have to have a blind teacher to learn or can anyone teach them?" asked Theo. " It should be a blind person because of the sensory training, but if you know what your doing then, by all means teach the person." said Master Swoop. Theo moved forwards and Master Swoop wrapped his arms around him. Theo then receded into his mind. It was like he had just dropped off the edge of a cliff. Master Swoop felt him go slack and tightened his grip. A moment later, he felt a pulse in his mind. He smiled in relief as he felt the bond reopen. Theo gasped and opened his eyes.

He sounded as if he had just came up from underwater. Master Swoop shifted his grip so Theo was cradled like a baby in his arms. He floated down to the ground and sat. he knew there was no way Theo could walk to town in this condition. It wasn't the first time he had delved so deeply into his own mind. Theo moaned. " That is really disorienting." said Theo. " I know. Why do you keep the bond closed? It's just us here and your no longer RJ's student." said Master Swoop. " I've been working on how to close the bond in a split second. It's now become second nature." said Theo.

" I see. You still think RJ will come after you." said Master Swoop. " Yes I do. He's too possessive of what he thinks is his." said Theo. " I won't deny that. Do you still want to go into town?" asked Master Swoop. " Yes. I'm keeping the bond open. I can't stand the lonely feeling anymore." said Theo. Master Swoop heard a click in his mind and smiled. He was glad Theo had decided this. Theo wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and sighed. " I hope Casey's OK." said Theo. " Why wouldn't he be?" asked Master Swoop. " Because, he is a leader. RJ will not be happy he let this slide. If RJ gets on him, he'll buckle under the weight. He can't take direct insults. Anything RJ threw at me will be complete child's play compared to the emotional stripping he will do to Casey." said Theo.

Master Swoop stood and set Theo down on his feet. Theo turned to face him and suddenly swayed. Master Swoop put his hands on his shoulders to steady him and wasn't surprised when his hands clasped onto the tops of his arms. After a moment he let go and stepped back. Theo let go. " I'm gonna go now." said Theo. " Alright, be careful. Have fun." said Master Swoop. Theo slowly rose off the ground and then shot off like a bullet. Master Swoop smiled and started the slow walk back to his patio. He smiled as he realized Theo's fear was all but nonexistent.


	6. Chapter 6

It would always be there. A dark reminder of the physical and emotional pain RJ had caused. Theo landed in a secluded path of trees and walked out. He heard the telltale click of shoes on concrete and smiled. He walked towards the noise of people and joined the crowd. He wondered why RJ had to hurt him to get answers.

Did he enjoy causing him pain? The very thought angered him. He walked through and suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He sped up a bit and listened. When he heard the code disguised in the footsteps, he stopped and relaxed. " Theo." said Don. As he came up beside him. " Hey Don, What are you doing here?" asked Theo. " I just came to relax." said Don. Theo nodded. " Hey, would you like to have lunch with me?" asked Don. " Sure." said Theo.

" Alright." said Don. He offered his arm and Theo grabbed on. Don lead the way to an outdoor restaurant with tables. Theo went up and ordered and then sat down, letting go of Don's arm. Don went up and ordered. He whispered something to the waiter and then sat down. " So what have you been up to?" asked Don. " Not much, mom and I did some training. He's teaching me how to split my focus." said Theo.

" How's it going?" asked Don. " Pretty well actually." said Theo. The waiter came and set their dishes down. He walked away after giving Don the bill. Theo felt around and started eating. As he was, he noticed something about the dishes. " Don, these are all glass, even the silverware." said Theo. " I know. This is the restaurant I take your mother to. He relies on the clinking of the glass to tell him where everything is and what he's hitting when he's at the edge of the bowl or plate." said Don.

Theo was in complete shock. " Thank you." said Theo. " Your welcome. It looks like you do the same thing. I guess it runs in the family." said Don. With a smile. Theo finished eating and the waiter came and took the dishes. " At this restaurant, all their dishes are glass. Though they don't know about you specifically, they have came to realize that most, if not all, their customers that come here are either blind, numb, or paralyzed." said Don.

" What do you mean numb?" asked Theo. " Their ability to feel things stops suddenly at a certain age. It like your blindness gradually happening at the age of four. But the difference is, theirs happens in a split second. It could be at the age of three or at the age of forty." said Don. " But then how do they eat without freaking out when they touch their cold glasses?" asked Theo. " The waiters come and sit with them until their done eating. In cases like this, I'm here to help you if you need it. There are some cases that someone will come with the person and the waiter doesn't feel that person is safe with whoever brought them. They will get shooed inside the restaurant and the waiter will sit there and help them while they eat." said Don.

" How are the paralyzed ones helped? If they can't move how can they be freaked out?" asked Theo.

" Most of them are paralyzed from the waist down. There quite few who are full body paralysis and have waiters to help them with what they need. Those who can move their hands are freaked out when they touch their cold glasses. The waiters will tell them what's in their glass and guide their hand to it so they don't freak out." said Don. Theo sat there mulling over what he'd said in complete shock.

" Wow. This is quite the place to eat." said Theo. Don smiled and nodded. " This is the only place who's dishes are all glass." said Don. Suddenly Theo felt hoofs at his back and blinked. " Don I have to go." said Theo. " Alright, I'll see you later." said Don. Theo stood and stepped away from the table. The hoofs urged him to turn around and he did. The hoofs kept urging him to go in a certain direction. He did and stopped once he realized he was in a patch of trees again. " Theo." said Master Lope. He walked forward and hugged Theo. He felt Theo relax in his arms and smiled. After a minute, he let go.


	7. Chapter 7

" So what are you doing here?" asked Theo. " Remember I had somethings to take care of?" asked Master Lope.

" Yes." said Theo. Master Lope came to Theo's side and offered an arm. " Want to take a walk?" asked Master Lope. " If you wouldn't mind. I wanted to test my senses in a crowded area." said Theo. " It'll be easier if you have someone with you. Do you mind?" asked Master Lope. " No I don't. It feels nice to have someone that knows. Mom's lawyer knows, but he couldn't help me the way I need it." said Theo.

" I would love to help you." said Master Lope. Theo grabbed onto Master Lope's arm and they were off. " You seem comfortable walking next to me like this." said Theo. " I am. You haven't realized it yet, but you constantly like to have contact with people. Every time I see you with him, he's always got you in his arms or on his arm." said Master Lope. " Does that bother you?" asked Theo. " No, your so comfortable with me and your mother, it's the only time your fully relaxed. You trust us and I cherish that." said Master Lope.

" Thank you. At least your not bothered by my habit." said Theo. " What do you mean?" asked Master Lope. " Later. I will explain, but when I don't feel like I'm going to fall apart." said Theo. Master Lope stopped and gently removed Theo's hand from his arm. He put his hands on Theo's shoulders and squeezed. " Do it when your ready, not when your forced. I will listen." said Master Lope. " Thanks. I really do trust you." said Theo. Master Lope squeezed his shoulders again and then let go.

He stepped back to Theo's side and offered his arm. Theo grabbed on and they continued through the town. " This is relaxing. I feel so safe right now." said Theo. " Why do you say that?" asked Master Lope. As he glanced down at him. " I feel safe letting you guide me. Master Swoop's father, I trust him, but he doesn't know when to move to the side like we do if we hear something." said Theo. Master Lope did notice one thing about the way they were going. Theo's grip on his arm was loose and he could tell without looking that he was relaxed.

" Your relaxed. You don't feel uneasy." said Master Lope. " How can you tell?" asked Theo. " I can tell by the grip on my arm. If your uneasy, you move your fingers. If your scared, then your grip tightens and tremors go through your hand. I'm very attuned to you and my brother." said Master Lope. Theo smiled softly. He knew his uncle wasn't just saying that. He really did know him and him mother quite well. He knew his mother trusted his uncle more then anyone else with himself. " To tell you the truth, I'm glad my brother has found someone who accepts his blindness, but I really don't trust my brother's lawyer." said Master Lope.

" I actually feel the same. I just didn't have the guts to tell him." said Theo. " Finally, so I'm not the only one. I just don't want someone to take my place in his life." said Master Lope. " No one is going to take your place in his life or mine. Don is there for emotional support, but he knows not to try and get involved with the other stuff." said Theo. Master Lope smiled. " Thank you for that. I know he's close to my brother, but he hasn't told me anything about him." said Master Lope.

" I think he's afraid to tell you." said Theo. " Why would he be afraid to tell me?" asked Master Lope.

" Because, he wouldn't want you to feel like your getting replaced. He's really thankful for Don helping him, but he feels like you'd hate him for getting close to someone who wasn't you." said Theo. " Hate him?" asked Master Lope. In shock. " Yes, he's a lot like me." whispered Theo. Master Lope reached over with his other hand and squeezed Theo's. " I think you should go talk to him." said Theo. " Are you sure? I don't like the thought of you being left here alone." said Master Lope. " I'll be OK. This is something you need to do." said Theo. Little did he know, just how wrong he was.


	8. Chapter 8

Theo removed his hand from his arm and Master Lope stepped away. " I'll be coming back later. Call if you need something. The bond's open between you now right?" asked Master Lope. " Yes. It's open. I couldn't stand the empty feeling anymore." said Theo. " It makes sense. You and your mother are the closest I've ever seen." said Master Lope. He saw a sad smile curve at Theo's lips. " We bonded through pain." said Theo.

Master Lope turned to Theo and hugged him. " I know you did. But if you hadn't, I wouldn't have a nephew." murmured Master Lope. In his ear. " You really care for me?" asked Theo. " Yes, never doubt that. I really don't like that you know your mother's lawyer." said Master Lope. " I know. Your our protective doe." said Theo. Master Lope chuckled. Theo wasn't wrong. He would fight for his brother and his nephew. " Why a doe though?" asked Master Lope. " Your Master Swoop's brother, but your also a mother to him." said Theo.

" How do you figure?" asked Master Lope. " Because, he would go to you if he needed help with something." said Theo. Master Lope smiled. " Thanks, I think." said Master Lope. " Your welcome. Have fun poking him." said Theo. Master Lope stepped back, but not before tapping his fingers on Theo's back. " Stop that. You know I can't stand it when you do that." said Theo. " I know." said Master Lope. With a smile. He levitated slowly off the ground and shot off towards his brother's place. He wondered if Theo was right. Did his brother really see him as a mother figure?

He soon saw the forest and touched down. He walked to through and to the patio. He opened the glass door and walked in. " Master Lope." said Master Swoop. He walked over to the swing and sat down next to him. Master Swoop leaned over and he lifted his arm. Master Swoop had a habit of snuggling into his side whenever they were sitting together. Not that he minded. " So what are you doing here?" asked Master Swoop.

" I was in town. I let my antelope spirit out and thought nobody was there. I felt it hit something. It turned out to be Theo. We went walking around town for a bit." said Master Lope. " Is he OK?" asked Master Swoop. " Yes. He was telling me about your father." said Master Lope. He felt his brother stiffen. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders. " Hey, take it easy. It was nothing bad." said Master Lope. A shudder went through his brother's frame.

He tightened his arm around him. " Is there a reason you don't tell me anything about him?" asked Master Lope. Gently. " Can we go for a walk and talk about this?" asked Master Swoop. " Sure." said Master Lope. He stood, keeping his arm around his brother's shoulders. They walked to the door and out.

" I feel like I'm insulting you." whispered Master Swoop. " Why?" asked Master Lope. " Because, I just." Master Swoop suddenly let go of his arm and fell to his knees. " I can't do this." gasped Master Swoop. Master Lope went over and knelt in front of him. he wrapped his arms around him, bringing him into his chest. He fought him. " Stop. Why are you fighting me?" asked Master Lope. Gently. Master Swoop gave up and laid against his chest. Master Lope just waited. He knew his brother would tell him, he was just scared.

And he did, ten minutes later. " Because you shouldn't be hugging me." said Master Swoop. " Why?" asked Master Lope. Gently. " You shouldn't be hugging a man who's chosen another as his father." said Master Swoop. " I'm not mad about that. I want to know about the man who's managed to get my brother to trust him." said Master Lope.

" You do? I thought you'd hate hearing about him." said Master Swoop. " Well I want to. Why did you not tell me before? Besides what I already know." said Master Lope. " What do you know?" asked Master Swoop.


	9. Chapter 9

" Just that you didn't want to tell me because you thought I'd hate you." said Master Lope. " How?" asked Master Swoop. " Theo, he said you were a lot like him." said Master Lope. Master Swoop growled. " Now don't go chewing him out for it. He knew you'd never tell me." said Master Lope. Gently. " He's right." said Master Swoop. He told his brother about his father and Master Lope listened without interrupting. " He sounds perfect for you." said Master Lope. " Your not mad?" asked Master Swoop.

" No, I just don't want him hurting my cub." said Master Lope. Master Swoop tensed in shock. " Your what?" asked Master Swoop. " My cub. I've been compared to a doe." said Master Lope. " Do I even want to know where he got that?" asked Master Swoop. " You are my cub." said Master Lope.

" Finally. I don't have to hide it anymore." whispered Master Swoop. Tears came to his eyes and he cried. " You felt like this earlier. Why didn't you say anything?" asked Master Lope. " I was afraid. Your my brother. I shouldn't have considered the thought of you as my mother." said Master Swoop.

" It's alright. I consider you my cub. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have your nephew point that out?" asked Master Lope. Gently. Master Swoop just cried. His brother didn't hate him. Master Lope's arms tightened around him and he rocked him back and forth. He calmed down eventually and relaxed. " You don't need to be afraid of what I'd think of you." said Master Lope. " But I am. I've had so many people hate me because of my blindness. My parents didn't even know." said Master Swoop.

" What?" asked Master Lope. Master Swoop explained his past from start to finish. By the time he was done, he was a sobbing mess in Master Lope's arms. " Shh. I'm here for you." said Master Lope. He snarled under his breathe. His cub did not deserve this. Master Swoop let the rhythmic rocking sooth him. He stopped crying and Master Lope smiled. " I'm glad there's someone Theo trusts other then me. He needs an uncle." said Master Swoop. " What do you mean?" asked Master Lope. " He'll tell you. It's not my place." said Master Swoop.

Master Lope unwrapped his arms from around Master Swoop and rested his hands on his shoulders.

" Move back for a sec." said Master Lope. Master Swoop rocked back on his heels and Master Lope stood. He picked up his brother in his arms. " What are you doing?" asked Master Swoop. His arms wrapped around Master Lope's neck. " Carrying you. I won't drop you." said Master Lope.

Master Swoop now understood why Theo had such a fetish. To be blind and in someone's arms, it felt like you were going to be dropped. No matter how much of a secure hold they had on you. He relaxed in Master Lope's arms. They made it back to the patio and Master Lope set him down on his feet. Master Lope opened the door and keeping an arm around his cub's shoulders, he walked in. They sat down and Master Swoop snuggled into his side. " That feels so weird." said Master Swoop. " You've never had someone carry you. It's foreign to you." said Master Lope. " Yes, it is." said Master Swoop.

They sat in silence for a bit until Master Lope felt Master Swoop's head hit his shoulder. He looked over and a soft smile lit his brother's face in his sleep. " You've come so far. I will not let you fall back into the scared man I met. I will be your guardian." whispered Master Lope. A calmness came over Master Swoop that he'd never seen. He realized that's what he needed. Someone who didn't judge him. He looked out the patio door. That was one thing his brother knew how to do. He picked a beautiful place to live.

Back with Theo. He sighed. He hoped the two would tell each other how felt. He started walking and just enjoyed the weather. " Theo?" asked a voice. He froze. It couldn't be. Not him. " Honey?" asked a female voice. Theo paled and swayed on his feet. " Theo!" said Don.

**( A.N. Master Lope and Master Swoop's pasts will be explained in the side story. it is NOT part of the series of five. Hope you like it, Itachikitsune.**


	10. Chapter 10

Running feet met his ears and suddenly somebody's arm was around him. " Theo, it's Don what happened?" asked Don. Theo reached over and felt one of Don's suites. " I'm right next to you." said Don. He was worried when he felt Theo move to the side. " I need your arm." said Theo. Don offered it and Theo grabbed on with a death grip.

" Theo? Who is that man?" asked another female voice.

He tensed and let go of Don's arm. He sunk to his knees. " Stay, please stay. Don't leave me with these people." said Theo. The pure agony made Don's heart break. " I wouldn't do that." said Don. He knelt down beside him and put a hand on Theo's closed fist. Theo heard footsteps coming towards him and gasped.

Back at Master Swoop's. He awoke with a start as he heard a mental shout of _" Mommy!"_ He jerked and Master Lope looked at him. " What's wrong?" asked Master Lope. " Theo needs me. Are you coming?" The words were clipped and brisk. " Yes." said Master Lope. He dropped his arm from Master Swoop and he stood. He walked to the glass door and opened it. Once outside, Master Lope offered his arm. Master Swoop grabbed on and levitated off the ground. He shot off in the direction Theo had went. Master Lope was amazed at the complete 180 his brother's emotions had taken.

Master Lope looked down and saw they were over Theo. They touched down and Master Swoop growled. " What's wrong?" asked Master Lope. " Theo, he's scared out of his mind." said Master Swoop. He suddenly gasped and almost fell to his knees. Master Lope removed his arm from underneath Master Swoop's hand and got behind him. He wrapped his arms around the top of his brother's chest and let him lean against him. " Relax your muscles, your tense. Now, what happened?" asked Master Lope.

" Theo, pain just hit me like a ton of bricks." said Master Swoop. He slowly begun to relax and Master Lope moved back to his side. He grabbed on and they literally ran towards Theo. They slid to a stop behind where he was knelt and Master Swoop removed his hand from his mother's arm. " Don, please move." whispered Master Swoop. Don gasped as he heard his son's voice behind him. Master Swoop grabbed onto his brother's arm and they stepped aside so he could stand. He did and backed away from them. Master Swoop let go of his brother's arm and walked around to the front of Theo.

He knelt down and rested his hands on Theo's shoulders. " Easy Cub." said Master Swoop. As he felt Theo tense.

" I can't do this. Keep them away from me." said Theo. " Who is them?" asked Master Swoop. " The people behind us. Their my family." said Theo. He started to cry, wrapping his arms around his mother's neck. Master Swoop's arms wrapped around him and a snarl was ripped from his throat.

" None of you move." said Master Swoop. As he heard somebody move. Theo's family froze as they heard the voice. They flinched when they heard him snarl. Who was this man? Unfortunately, one person standing among the group didn't get it. " Theo, who is this guy?" asked Luen. Theo jerked and his hands latched onto Master Swoop's cloak.

" Easy, they will not touch you." said Master Swoop.

The last part was growled. " What? But I'm his brother." said Luen.

" I believe my brother asked you not to move." said Master Lope. He walked around them and grabbed Theo's brother's arm. He hauled him back to Theo's family. " Keep a hold of him." he growled. Nobody was going to touch his nephew. " Uncle?" whispered Theo. " I'm here." said Master Lope. He went over and knelt down behind Theo. He wrapped his arms around Theo underneath his brother's. " Theo what happened?" asked Master Swoop. " I heard Luen call my name and that's when I froze." said Theo. He started shaking and Master Swoop started purring. Theo tucked his head underneath Master Swoop's neck. " Can you back up?" asked Master Swoop. Master Lope did.


	11. Chapter 11

He started rocking Theo back and forth. His shaking slowed down and eventually stopped. He still kept a death grip on Master Swoop's cloak. " Please, get me away from them." whispered Theo. The pain in Theo's voice broke the master's hearts. " Wrap your arms around my neck." murmured Master Swoop. Theo did and Master Swoop stood with Theo in his arms. He turned to face Theo's family. " Big brother, who is he?" asked Luen. Master Swoop finally lost it. " I, am, his, mother." said Master Swoop. In a deadly calm voice.

" No your not." said Dom. Theo gasped and buried his face in his mother's neck. " Why him?" was the horrified whisper. The snarl from Master Swoop caused everyone to flinch. All except Theo, Don, and Master Lope. " I think you've done enough." said Master Swoop. " What has this sweet boy done?" asked Theo's birth mother.

" He is not sweet. He has hurt Theo just as you have." spat Master Lope. Master Swoop turned around and started to walk away. Master Lope fell into step beside him and Don on his other side. He suddenly whirled around and glared as he heard footsteps.

" You are not his mother." said Dom. " Do you want to see the adoption papers?" growled Master Swoop. " No, I just want to know why you insist on telling me that when your not." said Dom. Sudden rage overwhelmed Master Swoop and he was shifting into his lioness form. He was unaware he had let go of Theo and that he was on his knees at his side. All he saw was red. Suddenly Theo's voice was in his head. _" Are you alright?"_ asked Theo. _" Yes,_ _am in my lioness form?"_ asked Master Swoop. _" Yes."_ said Theo.

They snapped back in and Master Swoop snarled at Dom, his tail lashing back and forth in angry motions. He finally got himself under control and transformed back. He turned to Theo and picked his up like a baby. Theo wrapped his arms around his neck and he turned to Dom, snarling. " How do you think I got my second animal spirit?" asked Master Swoop. Dom paled and gasped. " That's your animal spirit?" asked Dom. Master Swoop didn't bother to dignify that with an answer. " He is off limits! You do not touch him! He is mine!" snarled Master Swoop. Suddenly realization hit Dom like a sledgehammer. " He's your cub." whispered Dom. In shock.

" Yes, I believe he insinuated that when he last fought you." drawled Master Lope. " Why are you involved in this?" asked Dom. with narrowed eyes. " I'm his brother and Theo is my nephew." said Master Lope. Dom stared at them in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had attacked a lioness's cub.

" Your his mother." whispered Dom. A snarl answered his question.

" We're leaving, can you grab Don?" asked Master Swoop. Master Lope turned to the man who had been kneeling next to Theo. " Grab onto my arm." said Master Lope. Don did and Master Lope slowly rose off the ground. Master Swoop did the same but stopped when he felt Dominick release his animal spirit. " Antelope uncaged." hissed Master Lope. Dom recoiled as he felt his animal spirit get thrown back. " Keep your hands off my nephew!" snarled Master Lope.

They started to move again and Master Swoop shot off like a bullet towards his forest. Master Lope quickly lost sight of his brother and heard Don gasp beside him. " He moves so fast, even with Theo in his arms." said Don. " He does. I don't think I've ever seen him that mad." said Master Lope. His brother had never lost control enough to actually let his animal spirit run rampant. " Is Theo OK with him?" asked Don. When Master Lope growled, he knew he had overstepped his bounds. " You doubt your own son when he's been a master longer then you've known him? It is not your place to be worried about Theo in my brother's arms! How dare you!" hissed Master Lope.

" Something has happened between you and my son." said Don.

**( A.N. Master Lope is still Theo's uncle.)**


	12. Chapter 12

" Theo is not in danger with my brother." said Master Lope. They soon made it over Master Swoop's forest and Master Lope gasped in shock at what he saw. They touched down a good distance away from the two. Don paled and his grip tightened on Master Lope's arm. " What are they doing?" asked Don. " I guess this is how they get rid of their anger." said Master Lope. With a chuckle. Theo was in his jaguar form , snarling and snapping at his mother. Master Lope was more relaxed this time around as he saw the two attacking each other.

He knew they weren't in danger of hurting each other and smiled as he saw Theo get the upper paw on his mother. He turned around and walked Don to Master Swoop's patio. He sat him down on one of the swings and turned towards the door. He walked out and levitated off the ground. He shot off back to where they were. He stayed above them and watched as they went at it.

Back with Master Swoop. He listened as Theo ranted in his mind. _" How dare he. He doesn't have the right."_ Master Swoop mentally smiled. _" I completely agree. He was way out of line."_ said Master Swoop. They snapped back in and Master Swoop ducked as Theo came at him. Master Swoop transformed back and lunged at Theo. Theo did the same and they were suddenly using close combat.

After an hour of fighting each other, they sunk to their knees. " Your getting better at shifting mid stride. Before you couldn't do it without tripping." said Master Swoop.

" Thanks. You know we have a doe above our heads right?" asked Theo. " Yes, I don't mind. Do you?" asked Master Swoop. " No, it's just odd. He's not trying to stop us." said Theo. Master Swoop suddenly felt uncertain. " Is there something you wanted?" asked Master Swoop. " Can, we go for a run?" asked Theo. " Of course." said Master Swoop. He shifted down into his lioness form. Theo did as well and shrank down til' he was cub size. Master Swoop picked him up in his teeth and took off.

_" Are you really alright with Master Lope seeing you like this?"_ asked Master Swoop. _" Yeah, he's the only one I'd trust_ _to see us like this. I wasn't going to tell you this,_ _but I don't really feel comfortable with you and Don."_ said Theo. " _He's_ _there for emotional support. He is a father to me. But Master Lope is a mother to me."_ said Master Swoop. He automatically let Theo go as he grew to his predator size and stopped. Theo whirled around and jumped on top of him. Master Swoop transformed back before he hit the ground. Theo nuzzled his throat like a big kitten. " Alright I get it, your happy for us." chuckled Master Swoop.

Theo continued to nuzzle him and he started petting him. Theo started purring as Master Swoop scratched behind his ears. " OK My Big Kitten, want to finish that run?" asked Master Swoop. Theo shrunk down to his cub form and meowed. " I guess that's a yes." chuckled Master Swoop. He stood and shifted back down in his lioness form. He once again picked Theo up in his teeth and took off.

_" I'm happy you and Master Lope sorted everything out."_ said Theo. _" So am I. I finally have my mother."_ said Master Swoop. _" I'm happy for you two._ _You needed someone there as desperately as I did."_ said Theo.

_" How did you know how I felt about Master Lope?"_ asked Master Swoop. _" I could sense it in both your animal spirits._ _His Antelope spirit was pining for you._ _Yours was crying out for a mother."_ said Theo. _" That's really embarrassing how_ _you can read me like that."_ said Master Swoop. _" It shouldn't be. You are a lot like me."_ said Theo. " _I didn't actually_ _realize just how alike I was until he asked me why I didn't say something before."_ said Master Swoop. Theo relaxed and just enjoyed the feeling of safety he felt when he was with his mother like this. _" I'm glad I let you in."_ said Theo. _" So am I Cub."_ said Master Swoop. They ran for another two hours before stopping.


	13. Chapter 13

Master Swoop set him down and curled around him. Theo relaxed and fell asleep. Master Swoop fallowed in his wake, five minutes later. They took a twenty minute cat nap before waking up. When Master Swoop did, he immediately felt something off. He felt around with his senses and realization hit him. Master Lope was sitting a small distance away from them, but within reaching distance.

He reached over and lightly scratched Master Swoop behind his ears. He butted his head against Master Lope's hand and Master Lope felt fierce protectiveness sweep through him. This was his cub and brother. He would not see him get hurt anymore. He slowly let his hand graze over Master Swoop and touch Theo. He was happy when his brother didn't stop him. Cub or not this was his brother's cub, not his own. He scratched Theo behind the ears and he purred.

The protectiveness increased and suddenly something snapped in Master Lope. He wasn't there anymore. Something furry touched him and a noise came from him. He calmed down and realization hit him. He wasn't in his human form. He was in something entirely different. Or rather, he was, something entirely different. He tried to stand but couldn't get his legs underneath him. It suddenly clicked what he was. He was a doe. Something furry nudged him again and he looked down. There was a jet black Lioness poking his nose at one of his legs.

_" Your very pretty Cub."_ said Master Lope. _" I see your learning the perks that come_ _with having a cub."_ said Master Swoop. _" That I am. Now, if I could just get used_ _to the body I'm in."_ said Master Lope. Master Swoop chuckled and Theo suddenly tapped into the cub bond. _" Having fun talking with your mother?"_ asked Theo. Teasingly. " _No, I'm_ _talking to a fish."_ said Master Swoop. As he playfully nudged Theo.

They snapped back in and Master Lope tried to stand again. He managed this time and nudged his cub with his nose. _" Do you two want to go for a run?"_ asked Master Lope. _" Sure."_ said Master Swoop. He uncurled from around Theo and stood. _" Carry me?"_ asked Theo. Master Swoop nuzzled him and picked him up in his teeth. Master Lope came to his cub's side and they took off. _" It feels weird being in this form."_ said Master Lope. _" Yes it does. It's_ _foreign when your first introduced to it."_ said Master Swoop.

_" I'm glad you let me in."_ said Master Lope. A calmness came over Master Swoop and he relaxed into his run.

_" Would you be willing to ride on my back?"_ asked Master Lope. _" Sure, if you wouldn't mind my claws digging into your_ _fur."_ said Master Swoop._ " I don't mind."_ said Master Lope. _" Would you mind tossing me?"_ asked Master Swoop.

_" No."_ said Master Lope. They snapped back in and Master Swoop set Theo down. _" Have fun riding on uncle's back."_ said Theo. As he tapped in. _" Thank you for letting me do this. Will you be OK?"_ asked Master Swoop. _" I'll be fine."_ said Theo. They snapped back in and Theo stepped away from Master Swoop.

Master Lope came up behind Master Swoop and picked him up in his teeth. Master Swoop shrunk down to his cub size and Master Lope whipped his head back. Master Swoop went flying and landed on his feet on Master Lope's back. He laid down and dug his claws in. _" Are you alright back there?"_ asked Master Lope. _" Yes." _said Master Swoop. Master Swoop suddenly tapped into the bond he shared with Theo. _" Are you gonna be able to keep up?"_ asked Master Swoop.

_" Yes. I'll fallow the sound of his hooves and the feeling of our bond."_ said Theo. _" The feeling of our bond?"_ asked Master Swoop. _" Yes, I can feel it._ _That's what I meant when I said I feel empty_ _when the bond isn't open."_ said Theo.

_" That makes sense. I also feel odd_ _without the bond open. I can still feel your presence, just not as strongly."_ said Master Swoop.


	14. Chapter 14

They snapped back in and Master Lope took off. When he looked over, he saw Theo running beside him. He ran for fifteen minutes before he suddenly felt Master Swoop leave his back. He saw an object out of the corner of his eye and made a noise of shock as he saw Master Swoop in the air. He hit the ground and tumbled. Theo jumped on him and as they rolled, Master Swoop somehow got Theo in his teeth.

Theo had already shrunk down to cub size previous to their roll. Master Swoop got to his feet and took off, Theo in his teeth. Master Lope caught up and they ran for another three hours. They stopped and Master Swoop set Theo down. They all transformed back and Master Lope gasped as he felt a bond open up. " What was that?" asked Master Lope. " That was the cub bond. You and I now have a bond to each other. I can call out to you in any form." said Master Swoop.

" Your happy and content." said Master Lope. " You can also feel my emotions. Theo and I also have the same bond." said Master Swoop. " Is that how you knew he was in trouble?" asked Master Lope.

" And how I knew he was trapped with RJ and the other masters." said Master Swoop. " That makes sense. We better get back to Don. He was pale when he saw you two going at it." said Master Lope. " Oh crud, I knew we forgot about something." said Theo. " Shall I escort you?" asked Master Swoop. As he held out an arm to Theo.

" Absolutely. You make a nice escort." said Theo. Master Lope smiled as he saw the two so relaxed. He realized this is what the two needed. Someone there for both of them.

Theo grabbed onto his arm and Master Lope moved to Master Swoop's other side. They walked back to the patio at a slow pace. " I'm going to have to add you to my adoption papers." said Master Swoop. " I know. Your father is a very nice person, I'm just protective." said Master Lope. Quietly. Master Swoop laid a hand on his bother's arm. " I know you are. There's nothing wrong with that." said Master Swoop. " It feels weird doesn't it?" asked Master Lope. " Yes, because your my brother. And now, also my mother." said Master Swoop. They walked the rest of the way to the patio in silence.

They made it to the patio and Master Swoop opened the door. They walked in and Master Lope went to the opposite swing. He sat down and was surprised when Theo did the same. He lifted an arm and Theo snuggled into his side. He wrapped an arm around Theo's shoulders and he relaxed with a sigh.

Master Swoop went and sat down next to Don. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders. " I'm not going to try and take him from you. I care for both of them, but their your family not mine." said Don. " Their your family as well as mine. My brother has put his trust in you. He doesn't do that to just anyone. But try to take him from me and I'll rip you apart." growled Master Lope. Master Swoop and Theo busted out laughing. " I think your gonna have a pretty hard time with that Mom." said Master Swoop.

" Ha ha you two." said Master Lope. With a pout. " Sorry Uncle. But it's funny when you picture teeth like your fur." said Theo. " Are you saying my teeth are furry?" asked Master Lope. " No, not at all." snickered Master Swoop. Don watched them with a smile. " So I'm guessing I'm adding him as your uncle and your mother?" asked Don. With a teasing smile. " Yes, Thank you for helping my brother. For giving him somebody who cares." said Master Lope.


	15. Chapter 15

" He needed someone, and so do you. If you want, I can be here for you as well." said Don. " I'll consider it. You have to understand, I'm not used to having someone who wants me." said Master Lope. " I've noticed the closeness between you and Master Swoop." said Don. He dropped his arm from Master Swoop and stood. Master Lope did the same and got a surprise, when Don hugged him.

" It's OK to let people in. I know I haven't made a good Impression on you." said Don. " I've just been afraid you'd replace me." said Master Lope. " I will never replace you in their lives." said Don. Master Lope suddenly sunk to his knees. " You don't understand!" he wailed. " What don't I understand?" asked Don. As he knelt down in front of Master Lope and wrapped his arms around him. " My parents, They hated me." said Master Lope. He tensed as he tried to hide his tears. " You don't need to hide from me. I won't hurt you." said Don.

" I used to have a fascination with animals. Ironically, any types of deer. My parents would always find me with them near me and me petting them. Then one day, I came home and found the carcass of a fawn in the forest where we lived. It broke me. My parents smiled as they saw me cry my eyes out. From then on, I became very insecure. That was because they'd always compare me to deer and know it killed me every time they did. When someone cares enough about me, I latch on like a limpet because I'm afraid they'll leave me." said Master Lope. Tears made tracks down his face and Don's arms tightened around him. He brought him into his chest and he cried.

He cried like a baby for the friends he'd lost by his parent's hands. Don rocked him back and forth. " Shh, I've got you." said Don. He cried for an hour before stopping. " Are you sure you want me?" asked Master Lope. " Yes, You need someone who won't hurt you. I am here for you. All of you." said Don. " Thank you." whispered Master Lope.

" There's no way I'd leave you to suffer without a father. That is if, you'll let me." said Don. " Please. That's all I've wanted." said Master Lope. He broke down again and Don held fast as he cried like a baby. Through his tears, he managed to whisper, " They killed them with our set of kitchen knives." He cried harder and Don snarled. Theo stood and walked around them to Master Swoop on the other swing.

Master Swoop heard his footsteps and stood. He guided Theo backwards to sit on the swing by his shoulders. He sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Theo snuggled into his side and turned the upper half of his body. He cried into his mother's neck. After wards, he lay exhausted against him. " How could parents be so cruel?" asked Theo. In horror. " I don't know Theo." said Master Swoop.

Master Lope stopped crying ten minutes later and lay exhausted against him. Don felt Master Lope slacken against him and looked down. He smiled softly as he realized he had fallen asleep. When he shifted, Master Lope gasped.

" Relax, I'm just moving you to the swing." said Don. Master Lope relaxed again and Don stood. He picked up Master Lope in his arms and cradled him like a baby. He walked over to the opposite swing and sat down. He started swinging and Master Lope seemed to relax more. He eventually fell asleep.

Master Lope slept for about three hours before waking up. He tensed as he realized he was in someone's arms.

" Relax, it's just me. Remember you told me your story?" asked Don.


	16. Chapter 16

" I do. Are you absolutely sure you want somebody like me?" asked Master Lope. " I wouldn't give you up for the world." said Don. " But you just met me." said Master Lope. " And I love you, even though I just met you. I feel very protective of you." said Don. Right after he said those words, something happened. Don's feeling of protectiveness increased til' it was almost raging within his body. Then he just wasn't there anymore.

He heard gasps above him and wondered where he was. He put his face down to the floor and was surprised when he felt a ruff texture. He opened his eyes and saw a wooden floor. Sudden memories flooded his mind like a tidal wave and he stood. He turned towards Master Lope and saw him shaking. He transformed back and hugged him.

" Hey, this does not mean I will start trying to barge into your life." said Don. Gently. " What just happened?" asked Master Swoop. " Don turned into a wolf." said Master Lope. Don was pure white with silver eyes.

Theo gasped and stood. With horrified eyes, he looked in Don's direction and bolted inside the house. Master Swoop glared at Don. " Don't move." snarled Master Swoop. He ran after Theo and found him in his room. He walked up to him and sat down on the edge of the bed. " It scares you." said Master Swoop. " I just don't want to get hurt again." said Theo. Master Swoop stood and tugged gently at the quilt underneath Theo. He stood and Master Swoop grabbed it. He laid it out and Theo laid down on top of it. Master Swoop swaddled him in the blanket and sat him up. He climbed into bed and picked up Theo like a baby. He laid against his chest and started to cry.

" I shouldn't be crying. This happened months ago." said Theo. " He hurt you, flaunted his wolf side in front of you. It's natural to feel afraid when you know there's another one close by." said Master Swoop. Back with Master Lope. " I'm going to see what's taking them so long." said Master Lope. " I hope it wasn't something I did." said Don. " I don't think it was something you did. I think it has something to do with Theo's previous master." said Master Lope.

Back with Master Swoop. " Do You want me to get Master Lope?" asked Master Swoop. " Yes, I hope he doesn't hate me for not telling Don everything." said Theo. " I don't think he will." said Master Swoop. He tapped into the cub bond he shared with Master Lope. _" Can you come to me? Theo wants to tell_ _you somethings."_ said Master Swoop._ " Sure. How do I find you?"_ asked Master Lope. _" Come in and fallow the hallway. It's the fifth door and the_ _only_ _one open."_ said Master Swoop. _" Alright, I'll be there in a second."_ said Master Lope. They snapped back in and Master Lope turned to Don. " They want me to go to them. I'll be right back." said Master Lope. He walked to the archway and through it. He quickly made his way through the hallway and to Theo's room. He knocked on the door frame before leaning against it.

He smiled as he saw the way Master Swoop had Theo swaddled like a baby in the quilt. " Master Lope, please don't hate me for this." said Theo. He then explained from start to finish, leaving nothing out. When he was done, he was a sobbing mess in Master Swoop's arms. He heard Theo whining as he cried and realization hit him. _" Theo wants_ _you."_ said Master Swoop. As he tapped in. They snapped in and Master Lope walked over to the bed. He stopped at the edge and Master Swoop stood. Master Lope took his place and brought Theo into his chest. " Why aren't you hating me?" asked Theo. " Why I hate you?" asked Master Lope. " Because, I hid somethings from Don." sobbed Theo.

**( Hi, Itachikitsune here, I just want to clarify how everyone's related since I know it can be confusing. Master Lope is Don's child/cub. Master Swoop is also** Don's** child/cub. Master Lope is Master Swoop's brother and mother. Master Lope is still Theo's uncle. Don is not, nor will he be, related to Theo. Hopefully, that made sense. if not, PM me and I'll answer any questions. Hope you like it, Itachikitsune.)**


	17. Chapter 17

" And that's OK, you don't have to tell him everything. Besides, I think he knows you did." said Master Lope. He rocked Theo back and forth. Theo had fallen asleep at some during the rocking. Master Lope looked at Master Swoop. " He's so calm." said Master Lope. " He is. He trusts you completely. Even with me." said Master Swoop.

" I'm glad he trusts me. He's starting to get more comfortable with Don." said Master Lope.

" Yes, but I think Don's sudden transformation surprised him." said Master Swoop. Master Lope growled. " It did more then that. I've never seen Theo that scared. I thought for sure he was going to pass out." said Master Lope.

" His fear of RJ is great and now you know why. Please don't tell Don about the bruises or RJ taking him out to the field and beating him. We left that out for a reason." said Master Swoop.

" I won't say anything." said Master Lope. " You know I finally understand Theo's habit." said Master Swoop. " What habit?" asked Master Lope. " His habit of wrapping his arms around my neck whenever I pick him up." said Master Swoop. They sat there in silence til' Theo woke up. And he did, three hours later. His eyes opened and he squirmed a bit. He realized he was still swaddled in the blanket. He felt someone chuckle and looked up. " Your a sound sleeper." said Master Lope. " Your still holding me. Why?" asked Theo. " Because I love you. I will not walk away now that I know. Your my nephew and I will fight tooth and nail for you." said Master Lope. " Your a great uncle. Mamma, please keep him." said Theo. " Should I?" asked Master Swoop. With a teasing smile. He put a hand on the back of Theo's neck and squeezed.

It was the only thing uncovered by the quilt. " What do you say we go see Don?" asked Master Swoop. Gently.

" Alright, but I get to stay with Master Lope." said Theo. " Wouldn't dream of moving you." said Master Swoop. With a soft smile. Master Lope swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. Master Swoop walked beside him as they left the house. They made it to the patio and Don smiled as he saw Theo in Master Lope's arms with his arms wrapped around his neck. Master Lope sat down on the swing and his brother sat down next to him. " I'm sorry Don." said Theo.

" That was not your fault. RJ hurt you and that doesn't surprise me one bit. It's OK to be afraid, but I'm promise you, I would never hurt you as a wolf or in human form." said Don. Theo squirmed and Master Lope stood. He set him down and Master Swoop pulled the blanket off him. He turned around and shifted down into his jaguar form. Don stood and shifted down into his wolf form. Theo walked til' he was in the middle of the floor and then shrunk down to his cub size. He curled up in a ball and Don curled around him. Master Swoop leaned over and Master Lope wrapped an arm around Master Swoop's shoulders. He relaxed and let his head fall against Master Lope's shoulder.

" You are the biggest cuddle bug I've ever met." said Master Lope. " What? I'm entitled." said Master Swoop. He smiled as he heard as he Theo start purring. " He is warming up to Don." said Master Lope. " Are you bothered by that?" asked Master Swoop. " No, I'm starting to trust him." said Master Lope. Don uncurled from around Theo and stood. He transformed back and Theo meowed. Master Swoop stood and walked over to Theo. Theo turned and launched himself at Master Swoop. He caught him and went and sat down next to Master Lope. Don sat down on the opposite swing and looked at them. " I am part of this family, but I'm am not part of your life as masters and student. You don't have to tell me everything." said Don. " We appreciate that." said Master Lope.


	18. Chapter 18

Theo nosed him from Master Swoop's lap and Master Lope looked down. Theo looked at Don and nosed him again. Master Lope smiled and stood. He walked over to Don and sat down next to him. Don wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him so he could rest his head on his shoulder. Theo curled up into a ball and fell asleep with his tail over his nose. Master Swoop smiled as he heard his brother's breathing even out. " I feel so protective of all of you." said Don. " That's good." said Master Swoop. " I have this instinct to help you all from a distance." said Don.

" That's because my brother is the leader of this herd." said Master Swoop. " Huh? What are you trying to say?" asked Don. " We value family. I've put my trust in my brother's hands. I trust him with Theo. He's the only one I'd trust to have Theo near in a room full of masters. Our instincts are strong. He's proven to me that he can be trusted. For us, when somebody's trying to hurt us, we feel like were getting cornered, even if we can't see them. They could be down the street and we'd feel that way. If there a threat, we get this uneasy feeling like an itch." said Master Swoop.

" That makes sense. I'll already feel like I'm under him. Not in a bad way, just second in command." said Don. Just then, Master Lope woke up. " You are family, I just won't risk them getting hurt." said Master Lope. Master Swoop laid his hand on Theo and gently curled his fingers. _" Your just finding all sorts of ways_ _to make me fall asleep aren't_ _you?"_ asked Theo. _" It's not intentional, though,_ _you do like to be scratched."_ said Master Swoop. _" Yes it is. You know_ I _like it so you keep doing it."_ said Theo. _" What? I'm not allowed to scratch your fur? Come on."_ said Master Swoop.

_" You just like the feel of my fur."_ said Theo. Master Swoop's bat spirit suddenly started to move._ " You do, don't_ _you?"_ asked Theo. " _Yes. It's a sensory thing."_ sighed Master Swoop. _" I know. I have the same fetish with my quilt."_ said Theo. _" I know you do."_ said Master Swoop.

They snapped back in and Master Swoop felt eyes on him. " The mental speech thing is really freaking him out." said Master Lope. Master Swoop blushed in embarrassment. " Sorry, it's just natural for us to use it automatically when either of us are in our animal spirit counter forms." said Master Swoop. " I kinda figured that's what it was. Before I forget, did you want to go to my office and sign those papers?" asked Don. " Yes, we can't wait too long." said Master Swoop. He picked up Theo and stood. Walking over to Master Lope, he set Theo on his lap. Don stood as did Master Lope and they walked out the door.

Master Lope cradled Theo in his arms and Master Swoop stepped to Don's side. " Grab On." said Master Swoop. Don did and he slowly rose off the ground. They slowly floated to Don's office. " I'm glad you've let me in your life. You certainly didn't have to." said Don. " I know. Your the first person that hasn't caused my instincts to go nuts when you try to touch me." said Master Lope. " Your instincts practically rule you. I'm not trying to hurt you. I accept your love for any type of deer and animal. That's why I can touch you. Master Swoop feels safe with you because you aren't trying to kick him when he's down. You register like a soft brush of sheep's wool in his senses. Your giving him something that's safe to guide him. He and Theo could be deaf and blind and still, trust you." said Don.

Master Swoop was in shock. " How did you pick up on all that?" asked Master Lope. " I could feel the closeness to all of you. Your relaxed and and Theo's calm." said Don. Master Swoop smirked. " Looks like RJ isn't the only one with good senses." Master Lope chuckled.

**( A.N. Hey, Itachikitsune here. The 'Kick him when he's down', comment, is referring to Master Lope not shunning Master Swoop for his blindness. Also, Master Swoop's comment at the end has to do with the fact that Don can feel everyone emotions. It will be explained more in the fifth installment of the series. The fourth one is a hard one to put together. Hope you like this chapter, Itachikitsune.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A.N. Hey Itchikitsune here, there will be talk of ' dropping off into a glass case'. That is referring to going into Theo's mind. ' Zoning back in,' means they stopped fighting. Both these terms are only used once. I just wanted to clarify so those reading understood. Hope you like this next chapter, Itachikitsune.)**

"_ Hey Mamma, can I jump from uncl__e's arms? I want to see if I can land."_ said Theo._ " We haven't covered fading out_ _yet."_ said Master Swoop. _" I know. Would you try with me? At least we'll know then."_ said Theo. _" Why not? But let_ _me make sure your uncle_ _doesn't drop Don out of shock._ _Don't jump til' I give you the OK,_ _alright?"_ asked Master Swoop.

_" Alright."_ said Theo. They snapped back in and Master Swoop floated over to Master Lope. " What's on your mind?" asked Master Lope. " I want you to grab Don. Theo wants to try something." said Master Swoop. " Well alright." said Master Lope.

" Can you cradle Theo in one arm?" asked Master Swoop. " Yes." said Master Lope. " You have to promise me you won't drop him out of shock." said Master Swoop. There was a desperate plea in his voice that Master Lope couldn't ignore. He reached over and laid a hand on Master Swoop's shoulder. " I've got him. I would never let him fall." said Master Lope. Master Swoop floated closer and Don grabbed onto Master Lope's arm. _" Can I now?"_ asked Theo. As he tapped in. _" Yes."_ said Master Swoop.

They snapped back in and Theo jumped, still in his cub form. Master Swoop let the control over his body snap like a twig. He plummeted towards the ground like a stone. He flipped himself around so he was heading face first towards the ground and shifted into his lioness form. He was right above Theo in his jaguar form. He felt Theo drop into his glass case and smiled as he realized what this was really about. He fallowed him and let his physical body fall. He and Theo stood across from each other in the white room of Theo's mind.

Theo crouched down and lunged. They fought like cats, snapping and growling. They stayed in human form though. They did this for about twenty minutes before they zoned back in._ " Can I land by myself?"_ asked Theo. _" If you want_ _to."_ said Master Swoop. They snapped back in and Theo grew til' he was predictor size. Master Swoop moved over so he wouldn't crush Theo. They hit the ground in a tumble and Master Swoop smiled as he heard the scrape of claws on concrete that were not his own. Master Swoop skidded to a stop and relaxed his tense muscles. Suddenly he felt a nose poke his side.

He transformed back and dizziness suddenly overcame him. He swayed on his feet and crumbled to his knees. Suddenly a pair of arms were around him and he was brought against someone's chest. He couldn't hear over the roaring in his ears. " Is Theo OK?" he managed to gasped out. " I've got him Brother." said Master Lope. Master Swoop relaxed and sagged against the person's chest. " I'm sorry." he whispered. He just sat there breathing. The person rocked him back and forth for an untold amount of time. Soon, the world started to come back into focus and his breathing calmed down.

His senses were soon back under his jurisdiction and he realized who was holding him. " Thank you Don." said Master Swoop. " Not a problem. I don't mind if you have to do things in front of me. It's OK, It's who you are." said Don. " Thank you." sighed Master Swoop. He was so relieved Don didn't hate him. He felt Don's fingers run through his hair and did something Master Lope didn't expect. It made Theo smile. He started purring. " Thanks Uncle, for letting us do this." said Theo. " No problem, My Little Troublesome Fawn." said Master Lope. " Troublesome? I'm adorable." said Theo. With a pout. Master Lope chuckled and tightened his arms around Theo. They were on their knees. Theo laid his head on Master Lope's chest.


	20. Chapter 20

" Are you ready to stand?" asked Don. " Yes. I hope Master Lope's OK with all this." said Master Swoop. " He loves you. Why wouldn't he be?" asked Don. " Because, Theo had an ulterior motive as to why he did this. I figured out the first one, which was to see if he could let his physical body drop and fight me in his mind. Then come out of it at the last second and see if he could regain back control on his physical body enough to land. Plus, I think he wanted to see if I could do it too." said Master Swoop.

" What was the other reason?" asked Don. " I'll let him tell you in your office." said Master Swoop. Don slowly stood and Master Swoop's hands clamped down on his shoulders. " This is embarrassing." said Master Swoop. " No it's not. This is your first time doing it, yes?" asked Don. " Yeah." said Master Swoop. " I'm here to help you, remember that." said Don. Master Swoop let go of his shoulders and Don stepped to his side. He wrapped an arm around his waist and they made the slow trek to his office. Master Lope walked beside them with Theo and a sudden realization hit him. His brother trusted this man. Theo was walking next to him with a hand on Master Lope's arm.

He could see it in the way he let him carry all his weight. He did that because he knew he'd never fall. Maybe it was OK to let this man into their lives. Maybe he was safe. " Uncle, Don won't hurt you. Mom is more cautious then you and he trusts him. I trust him. There's no way we'd let him hurt you." said Theo. As he nuzzled his shoulder.

" Thank you for that. Your just determined to make me trust him aren't you?" asked Master Lope. " Yes, because I know your just like me, afraid to get hurt." said Theo. Master Swoop reached out with a hand and cupped the back of Theo's neck. " You did good Cub." said Master Swoop. " Thank you for letting me try it. I needed to know if I could do it in an emergency." said Theo. " RJ?" asked Master Lope. His brother answered with a growled, " The only man I'd love to tear to shreds." Theo chuckled, " You've got a worse temper then I do." Master Swoop smiled. " Are you sure? Because I think you've got me beat." said Master Swoop. " That is definite, hands down Theo. I've never seen a jaguar snarl so much." said Don.

" He's right. I don't think I've been so scared in my life." said Master Lope. " Sorry about that. We honestly didn't think anyone would see it. We always make sure to be away from the patio just in case somebody comes through." said Master Swoop. " It's fine. Like Don said, it's who you are." said Master Lope. They made it inside the building and Don nodded at the secretary at the front desk. They turn the corner and stopped by the elevators. " Don, switch with me. Please take Master Lope." said Master Swoop. He pushed the button and the doors opened.

They walked in and turned around so they were facing the doors. Don grabbed Theo and moved him so he was next to Master Swoop. Theo turned and buried his head in Master Swoop's chest. Master Swoop's arms closed around him and he relaxed. " Easy, I've got you." said Master Swoop. Don went and stood by Master Lope. Master Lope moved til' he was as close to Don's side as he could get. Don wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he relaxed. Don curled his arm and brought Master Lope so he had his face buried in his chest.

" I'm pathetic." said Master Lope. As the elevator started to move. " No your not. Your senses are just overwhelming you." said Don. " I can't stand the smell of metal. It makes me nauseous. Only when I'm in an elevator though." said Master Lope. " So any place with all four walls made of mental?" asked Don. " Yes." said Master Lope.


	21. Chapter 21

" Can you tell me why?" asked Don. " Because my parents killed that fawn with our set of kitchen knives. I could smell the mental and the blood. Ever since, I couldn't be near anything that was metal." said Master Lope. " So this elevator is making you sick. Your senses are very strong and that's nothing to be ashamed of." said Don. Master Swoop dropped his arms and Theo moved to Master Lope's other side. Master Swoop moved so he was at his back and wrapped his arms around him underneath Don's. " Your senses are more developed then mine." said Master Swoop. " I'm afraid of elevators too." said Theo. " Why?" asked Master Lope. As he started to relax. " My brother would trap me in here and as soon as he knew I wasn't looking, he'd run out and leave me in here. My parents would halfheartedly get me out." said Theo. Master Lope was fully relaxed by the end of Theo's tale and growled as he heard what his brother would do.

" We're all afraid of something. It's normal. It's OK to be afraid." said Master Swoop. " Thank you, all of you." said Master Lope. " Anytime Brother." said Master Swoop. Theo nuzzled Master Lope and Master Swoop moved back to the wall. Theo went over and snuggled into his chest. " Your getting better." said Master Swoop. " I have my pride. I feel safer." said Theo. They made it to the tenth floor and the elevator stopped. Theo wrapped his arms around Master Swoop's neck and Master Swoop picked him up like a baby. They walked out, Don with an arm over Master Lope's shoulders.

They made it to his office and he opened the door. He walked in, Master Swoop behind him. Master Swoop sat on the couch across from his desk with Theo in his arms. Since their last visit, Don had added a second couch. It was situated next to his desk. He went and sat down and Master Lope sat down next to him. He leaned over til' his head was resting on his shoulder. Don wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

" Theo, why did you want to drop out of my arms earlier?" asked Master Lope. " Because, I wanted you to realize that Don was safe. My mother trusts him and I will not let you take away the only normal person he trusts. If I didn't trust him, do you think I'd let him within an inch of my mother? No way. It's safe to let Don near us." said Theo. Master Lope stared at Theo in shock. " And you thought I was possessive?" asked Master Swoop. Don chuckled and Master Lope leaned over so his head was on Don's lap. He turned his head, looking up at Don and he smiled gently. He started scratching him and Master Lope relaxed. " You need human contact. As much as you can get." said Don. " Yes, I'm ashamed that you figured it out. It's the only thing that calms my instincts. Otherwise, I feel like a thousand bugs are crawling on me." said Master Lope.

" I'm not mad. Let me help you in any way you need, even if you have to have your head in my lap. Besides, I think it's cute." said Don. " Your mean, it's not cute." whined Master Lope. " Yes it is. You are quite the little cuddle bug." said Don. Master Swoop chuckled. " That's what he said to me." said Master Swoop. Don smiled and continued curling his fingers through Master Lope's hair. Master Lope started to doze off and suddenly jerked awake. Don smiled gently down at him. " Go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere." said Don. Master Lope relaxed and let his eyes close.

" I've never seen someone that tense." said Don. " He's used to being hurt. His parents were brutal to his emotions. They enjoyed seeing his pain. He loves where I live because he can be himself. He doesn't feel trapped like he would in a building." said Master Swoop. " You know him well." said Don.

**( A.N. Theo's comment of a, 'normal person.' means it's someone who's not a master, teacher, or a student of Pai Zhau.)**


	22. Chapter 22

" I would do anything for him." said Master Swoop. " I don't doubt it. You are the closest I've ever seen." said Don. And suddenly, the pieces clicked into place. " He's your mother." said Don. Master Swoop smiled and Don chuckled.

" Don't tell me, someone else gained a furry side?" asked Don. " Yes, he's a doe." said Theo. " Great way to spoil it Nephew." said Master Lope. As he woke up. " You know I love you Uncle." said Theo.

" Can you sit up for a minute?" asked Don. " Why? Your not leaving are you?" asked Master Lope. " No, I just need you to sign those papers." said Don. Master Lope reluctantly sat up. " I promise I won't move after I get those papers." said Don. He stood and went over to his desk. He grabbed Theo's file and walked over to Master Swoop. He sat down on the couch next to him and Theo let go of his neck. Master Swoop dropped his arms and Theo fell backwards off his lap. He shifted into his Jaguar form and shrank down to cub size before he hit the floor.

Master Swoop smiled as he heard claws hit the floor. Master Lope just sat there, gaping in shock. Don chuckled at the look on his face and laid the clipboard on his son's lap. He gently grabbed Master Swoop's wrist and guided it across the paper. He took the pen and signed the consent to add Master Lope as Theo's uncle. Don let go and took the clip board over to Master Lope. He signed and Don walked over and set it on his desk. He went and grabbed Master Swoop's file and walked over to Master Lope. He signed the designated lines and Don put the papers on his desk. He went back over and sat down next to Master Lope. He immediately slumped over so his head was back on Don's lap. He started scratching again and Master Lope fell into an easy sleep.

" You can come back up now." said Master Swoop. Theo meowed and shifted back. Master Swoop leaned over and picked him up like a baby. Theo relaxed and wrapped his arms around his neck. He tucked his head underneath his mother's chin and went to sleep.

" I'm glad he's put his trust in you, just don't hurt him." warned Master Swoop. " I won't." said Don. He slowly fell asleep, never ceasing the motions with his fingers. Master Swoop fallowed fifteen minutes later. They woke up five hours later. Don was the first one to wake up and he smiled down at Master Lope. " Thanks for letting me sleep." said Master Lope. " Not a problem." said Don. They looked over and saw Master Swoop fast asleep with Theo in his arms. They smiled. " I feel so calm right now." said Master Lope. " I'm glad." said Don. Just then, Master Swoop woke up. " Have a nice nap?" asked Master Lope. " Yes, Thank you." said Master Swoop. Theo was the last to wake up and he tightened his arms around Master Swoop's neck.

He stood and set Theo down. He let go and stretched. He shifted down into his jaguar form and shrank down til' he was cub size. He went over and sat by Don's feet. " Sit up, Theo wants to curl up in your lap." said Master Swoop. Master Lope sat up and Theo jumped in his lap. He pet him with a smile. _" Thank you for loving me."_ said Theo. As he tapped in. " Theo says thank you for loving me." said Master Swoop. " I'll always love you." said Master Lope. Theo climbed up his clothes and nuzzled his neck. He retracted his claws and jumped down. He went over and jumped in Master Swoop's lap.

" Can I see your doe form?" asked Don. Master Lope nodded and stood.

**( A.N. Hey Itachikitsune here, 'Gained a furry side,' is referring to Master Lope getting a second animal spirit. I realized one statement was mentioned twice. I do apologize, but it fits and wouldn't make sense if I changed it. Also, just to clarify about the contract and adoption papers. Master Swoop signed the consent to allow Master Lope to sign as Theo's uncle, Master Swoop's mother, and his brother. Also becoming Don's son. Theo's comment in the previous chapter, " I have my pride," is referring to Don, Master Lope, and Master Swoop being family. They are still considered a pride even if Don is a wolf. There will be one more addiction to the pride. That will be explained in the fifth installment of The Lioness's Cub series. Though, there is a hint of who the new addition to the pride will be in the fourth installment.) **


	23. Chapter 23

He shifted and Don gasped at the beautiful colored fur. He was a dark chocolate brown with white spots and soft green eyes. Don stood and Master Lope laid down. Don sat down on the floor and petted him. Master Lope made a sound of contentment and Don smiled. Master Lope stood and shifted back. Don stood and hugged him. After a minute, he stepped back. " Your very pretty." said Don. " Thank you." said Master Lope. They sat back down and Master Lope leaned back against the back of the couch.

Theo jumped off Master Swoop's lap and shifted back. " Can I step outside real quick?" asked Theo. " Why?" asked Master Swoop. " I'm going to see if I can handle being in a crowded area." said Theo. " Alright, but please be careful." said Master Swoop. Theo nodded and went to the door. He opened it and walked out. He started walking down the hall and suddenly somebody's hand was over his mouth. He was hauled backwards and suddenly he heard a chime. He kicked out his leg ,driving the back of his heel into the person's ankle.

The person gasped in pain and Theo tensed. " Why do you keep freaking out?" asked the person. " Why do you keep cornering me?" asked Theo. Luen walked around him til' he was in front of him. Theo backed up and hit the wall. He reached out and splayed a hand on the wall. When he felt the cold mental, his nightmarish past came back in a rush. He slid down til' he was on his hands and knees. " I just want to know who that man was." said Luen.

" He already told you. He's my mother." said Theo.

Theo was pale and gasping. He couldn't take this. He tapped in to the cub bond and screamed. Back in the office, Master Swoop gasped as a feeling of terror engulfed him. A second later, he heard a scream. _" Help me! I'm in an_ _elevator with Luen!"_ Master Swoop snapped back in and stood with a snarl. " I know that look. What happened?" asked Don. " Theo's stuck in an elevator with Luen." said Master Swoop. Don snarled and stood. " Come on, I know where there's an over automatic override button." said Don. He headed for the door, both masters at his heels. They took off and Master Swoop grabbed onto Master Lope's offered arm.

Master Lope tugged his arm a bit and Master Swoop slid to a stop. Don went over and pulled the lever on the wall. " How long do the doors stay open?" asked Master Swoop. " Only for a minute, why?" asked Don. " That's all I'm going to need, thank you." said Master Swoop. He let go of Master Lope's arm and shifted down into his lioness form. He shot off in a streak of black down the hall. He tapped into the cub bond as he ran._ " Theo, I coming to get_ _you. When I tell you to, jump. I'll be right behind Luen."_ said Master swoop.

Back in the elevator, Theo smiled. " That man isn't your mother." said Luen. Suddenly they heard a chime and the doors opened. _" Jump!"_ yelled Master Swoop. As he tapping into the cub bond. Theo launched himself over Luen's head and shifted into his jaguar form. In mid air, he shrank down til' he was cub size. Master Swoop crouched down and sprang up. He caught Theo in his teeth and landed on the floor. Luen turned around and gasped in shock as he saw the lioness on the floor. Master Swoop sat Theo down and licked him. Theo shook and curled up into a ball. Master Swoop curled around him on the floor, still keeping his eyes on Luen.

Luen's head snapped up when he heard running feet. A second later, Don and Master Lope slid around the corner.

" You don't get it do you?" asked Don. " Who are you and what am I not getting?" asked Luen. " Look at the animals on the floor. What do you see?" asked Master Lope.


	24. Chapter 24

Luen did and sudden realization hit him like a brick. " He really is his mother." said Luen. In shock. " Yes, now, do you realize what you did?" asked Don. Luen nodded. Master Swoop stood and backed away from Theo. Theo grew til' he was predictor size and they both jumped up. They landed in their human forms on their feet. Luen's eyes widened. " Now once again, don't touch my cub." said Master Swoop.

" If you two are mother and son, then who are you?" asked Luen. As he turned to Master Lope and Don. " I'm his father, and his lawyer." said Don. " I'm his brother, mother, and Theo's uncle." said Master Lope. Luen couldn't believe his ears. Theo stepped back and into Master Swoop's side. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Theo glared in the direction his brother was in. " You may be my blood brother but I do not consider you family. You've hurt me too much for that." said Theo. Master Swoop turned and started walking away. Don and Master Lope came to his sides and they headed back to Don's office.

They walked in and sat down on the couches. Theo curled into Master Swoop's side and he smiled. " Thank you both." said Theo. " Your welcome. You know we love you." said Don. " Well we better get back." said Master Swoop. Don stood. " I'll walk you out." said Don. He walked over to Master Swoop and pulled him up. Theo went over and stood in front of Master Lope. " Need a walking partner Uncle?" asked Theo. " Sure." said Master Lope. With a smile. He stood and offered Theo his arm. Don offered Master Swoop his and they walked back out of the office. They went down the hallway and headed for the stairs. Don switched his grip so he had an arm wrapped around Master Swoop's waist and they went down the stairs at a steady pace. They hit the bottom and walked out.

They walked til' they were in a grassy area and then stopped. Don let his arm drop from Master Swoop's waist and Theo let go of Master Lope's arm. He turned to him and hugged him. " Thank you so much." said Theo. " For what?" asked Master Lope. " For not trying to stop Don from guiding Mom down the stairs." said Theo. " He trusts him with his life. I realize that now. He's not a threat to my brother. He's safe." said Master Lope. As he hugged Theo back. When he felt tears on his neck, he smiled sadly. It meant so much to Theo that he accepted Don. But he figured it didn't just mean a lot to him. It meant the world to his brother.

Don turned and hugged Master Swoop. " Thank you." murmured Master Swoop. Into Don's ear. " Not a problem, Cub." said Don. Master Swoop smiled. _" Please don't tell him about why I hate stairs."_ said Master Swoop. As he tapped in. _" I wouldn't tell him, not til' you asked me too."_ said Don. Little did Don know, just how he answered Master Swoop.

Don let him go and smiled. Master Lope let go of Theo and was surprised when Don hugged him. " I'm here for you too. I don't choose one over the other." said Don. " Thank you, My Wolf." said Master Lope. " Anytime, My Little Doe." said Don. They let each other go and Theo stepped up to Master Swoop's side. Master Lope walked around Don and stood next to Theo. " Call me if you need me at anytime." said Don. They nodded and slowly rose off the ground. They shot off like bullets towards Master Swoop's place. They touched down an hour later and Theo shifted into his jaguar form. Master Swoop fallowed, shifting into his lioness form and took off.

**( A.N. Hey, Itachikitsune here, ' As he tapped in', means the same as tapping into the cub bond. I just didn't finish the sentence. Hope you like this next chapter, Itachikitusne.)**


	25. Chapter 25

Master Lope stayed above them and shot off after them. _" This is nice."_ said Theo. _" What?"_ asked Master Swoop.

_" Just being able to run. I can't believe Master Lope's OK with this,_ _and he's starting to trust Don."_ said Theo. _" It is_ _shocking, but I'm happy he's letting him in._ _He needs a father."_ said Master Swoop. _" I can't believe he signed to be_ _my_ _uncle and teacher on those contracts."_ said Theo. Master Swoop chuckled at the awe in Theo's voice._ " I'm happy for_ _you Cub."_ said Master Swoop. _" And I for you. Now you have a mother and a father. Even if your mother's your_ _brother."_ said Theo.

_" Well come on, we can't stay like this."_ said Master Swoop. He was about to transform back until his brother tapped in. _" Don't transform back yet, I'd like to run with my two favorite cats."_ said Master Lope. He snapped back in. He let the control he had over his body snap like a twig and plummeted towards the ground. He closed his eyes and relaxed, shifting in mid air. He thought he had become his animal spirit, but, what if he was something else or rather, the other one? He hit the ground on four legs and fallowed after Master Swoop and Theo.

_" Something's changed in Master Lope."_ said Theo. _" I know. I can feel it."_ said Master Swoop. Master Lope came up beside Theo and they ran for about two hours. _" What do you say we go have a nice cuddle?"_ asked Master Swoop.

_" Well I dunno, should we?"_ asked Master Lope. Master Swoop turned and gave him the cutest kitten eyes ever.

_" You wouldn't do it for me?"_ asked Master Swoop. _" Alright, I guess."_ said Master Lope. They snapped back in. _" Hey!_ _Only I'm allowed to butter up to you."_ said Theo. As he tapped in. Master Swoop turned and jumped on Theo. They went rolling and Theo managed to get out from underneath him. He shifted back and shot off into the air. Master Swoop fallowed a second later and Theo ducked as he tried to punch him. They went at it, hissing and snapping at each other. They stopped fifteen minutes later and dropped out of the sky like stones. They landed in a crouch and straightened up.

Master Lope smiled and went up to them. He was in his human form. " Do you do that often?" asked Master Lope.

" Yes, it helps with balance and concentration. Plus, Mom's an awesome teacher." said Theo. " He is. Now what do you say we go have that cuddle?" asked Master Lope. " Sure." said Theo. Master Lope went to Theo's side and they walked slowly back to Master Swoop's patio. They made it back fifteen minutes later and sat down on the swing. Master Swoop snuggled into his mother's side. Theo snuggled into the other side and Master Lope relaxed.

" Thank you for accepting Don as my father." murmured Master Swoop. " I do accept him. In the short time I've known him, he's proven to me he can be trusted." said Master Lope. " Your animal spirit's calmer." said Theo. " I no longer feel like I need to protect either one of you from him. This doe finally has a den and a guardian." said Master Lope. They suddenly heard a knock on the glass door and Master Lope's head snapped up. The last person he expected was standing outside the door. Both Master Swoop and Theo moved away from him so he could stand.

He stood and walked to the door. He opened it and the person stepped inside. " Sorry, I forgot to give this to you at my office." said Don. He held out a pink quilt. Master Lope took it and gasped at the softness of it. It was so soft, he wanted to rub his cheek against it. Don smiled and nodded. " Go ahead, it's yours." said Don. Master Lope did and couldn't stop the happy noise that came from him. Something snapped in Master Lope again and he looked up at Don from the floor. Don smiled and put the blanket on his back.

**( A.N. Master Lope's comment of, " This doe finally has a den and a guardian." is referring to him having a father and a family. Master Lope is Not in love with Don. In the next chapter, Master Lope will be given his own room in Master Swoop's home. **


	26. Chapter 26

He left enough for Master Lope to bury his face into and he happily nuzzled into it. He heard soft chuckles and turned his head to see his laughing brother and nephew. He shifted back and Don pulled the blanket off his back.

" What was I just now?" asked Master Lope. " What animal do you specialize in?" asked Theo. Gently. " An, I didn't." said Master Lope. When he saw Don's smile, he knew. " I can turn into my animal spirit." said Master Lope. In awe. Don took the blanket and wrapped it around him like you would a mummy. He then pulled him into his arms and hugged him.

Master Lope couldn't help but tuck his head into the blanket against Don's shoulder. " Thank you for this." said Master Lope. " No problem, I've had this fuzzy blanket in my closet for a long time. You can use it for a blanket when you want to use my lap as a pillow." said Don. With a teasing smile. He wrapped his arms around Master Lope and squeezed. He then let go and stepped back. He unwrapped the blanket from Master Lope and handed it to him. " I'll be seeing you. Call if you need me." said Don. " Thank you Don, he needed that." said Theo. Don smiled. " Don't go hogging my son now." said Don. With a teasing smile. " No promises, he gives great cuddles." said Master Swoop. Don chuckled and walked out. " I'm gonna give him a ride back." said Master Lope.

He walked out behind Don and came to his side. " Shall we?" asked Master Lope. As he held out his arm. Don grabbed on and he slowly rose off the ground. They shot off back towards Don's office. Back in the patio, Master Swoop chuckled. " What's so funny?" asked Theo. " My brother, he loves anything fuzzy. It's just funny how Don gave him that blanket." said Master Swoop. Master Lope came back ten minutes later and walked in. Master Swoop stood and walked up to him. " Come with me." said Master Swoop. He walked through the archway and stopped at a door. He opened it and walked in.

" This is now your room. You don't have to stay here, but it's open when you want to." said Master Swoop. He gasped in shock as he was pulled into a fierce hug. " Thank you Brother." murmured Master Lope. " Awe, hugging and brotherly love." said Theo. As he walked in. Master Swoop started purring and Theo fallowed the sound to the bed. He set the blanket down and they all walked back out to the patio. Master Lope sat down and his cub and nephew curled into either side of him.

" Thank you both for introducing me to Don." said Master Lope. " We love you. Even the strongest antelope needs his wolf." said Theo. " Coming straight from the jaguar's mouth, that's wise advice." said Master Lope. With a teasing smile. " That is good advice." said Master Swoop. Master Lope chuckled.

Theo joined in a few seconds later. This is what he loved, being surrounded by family. Master Swoop had given him someone to rely and Master Lope had given him an uncle. He'd also given his mother a mother and let Don be his father. He and the others fell asleep, knowing everything was alright. For now at least. This was the jaguar and his guardians.

**( A.N. This is the last chapter of, The Jaguar's Guardians. I hope you enjoyed reading it so far. I'm working on the fourth one, though it might be a while before I finish it. Also, a special thanks to Sweetredranger. They've helped me out a lot with this story and this series in general. Check out their Graceful As A leopard fic. It's a great story. **


End file.
